


Almost Human

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Female Relationships, First Kiss, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Pre - Slash and then Slash, Sentimental, Surprise Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Loro provano sentimenti esattamente come noi, detective, e questo, ai miei occhi, li rende umani tanto quanto me e te.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Human

**Fandom** : Almost Human  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : John Kennex, Dorian, Female!OC.  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Pre-Slash, Slash _. M/M, F/F._  
 **Summary** : _''Loro provano sentimenti esattamente come noi, detective, e questo, ai miei occhi, li rende umani tanto quanto me e te.''_  
 **Note** : Non potevo esimermi dallo scriverne una anche io, per contribuire ad ingrossare le fila di questo nuovo fandom!  
 **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono – a parte gli originali – nè mi apparterranno mai. [Quando si dice la sfiga, oh.]

 

 

 

 

 

_**Almost Human** _

 

 

_"The most powerful weapon on earth, is the human soul on fire."_

_\- Ferdinand Foch_

 

 

La giornata era iniziata male, e prospettava di finire anche peggio.  
Aveva avuto problemi con la sua dannata gamba sintetica e solo alla fine, quando non ne aveva potuto più, aveva permesso a Dorian di aiutarlo con il maledetto olio d'oliva.

"Avresti dovuto farlo da subito" l'aveva rimproverato il moro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Non che non ci avesse pensato, ma da quando era ritornato in servizio non aveva avuto molto tempo, grazie tante.  
"Si, beh, hai finito?" e poi si erano diretti in ufficio, dove li attendeva un'altra bella sorpresa.  
"Kennex, Maldonado ti vuole nel suo ufficio" il buongiorno di Stahl. John aveva detto a Dorian di attendere e si era diretto dal Capo.  
"Che diavolo?!" aveva esclamato quando, nella stanza aveva trovato un'altra donna.  
Il detective Urban.

John l'aveva conosciuta tempo prima, all'accademia e aveva sperato di non vederla più.

Era un ottimo poliziotto, non poteva negarlo, ma era strana, il tipo di strano che gli dava sui nervi. Batteva persino Dorian.  
"E' un piacere rivederla, detective Kennex" aveva detto quella, ghignando.  
"Già" _Il piacere è tutto tuo_. Aveva aggiunto mentalmente. "Posso sapere perchè _lei_ è qui?" si era poi rivolto al Capo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Un omicidio con rapina. Stessa modalità dei nostri casi precedenti, nel loro distretto, John. L'agente Urban è qui per collaborare alle indagini."  
"Saremo un'ottima squadra!" aveva aggiunto quella, allegramente.  
"Un team up? Non ne ho bisogno!"  
"Non che abbiamo scelta, il distretto è loro, Mcghilly mi sta già facendo un favore." aveva risposto l'altra e John si era dovuto rassegnare.  
 _Sarà un vero spasso. Benvenuto all'inferno, John._  
Quasi quasi rimpiangeva il coma. Quasi quasi la gamba era un fastidio sopportabile. 

Dorian era sopportabile.  
"Credo sia meglio andare, John, ti aggiornerò durante la strada." ed erano usciti dall'ufficio. John cercò Dorian con lo sguardo, individuandolo pochi istanti dopo nei pressi della sua scrivania, intento a parlare con un'agente che lui non aveva mai visto.  
"Dorian!" lo richiamò, scuotendo la testa mentre quello puntava su di lui i suoi occhi chiari. Dannati androidi.  
L'altro gli si avvicinò con calma, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando notò il detective Urban.  
"Dorian lei è l'agente Urban. Cooperiamo con il suo distretto."  
Quello le sorrise, porgendole educatamente la mano.  
"Oh mio Dio! Lui è il tuo partner? Ho sentito parlare di te." e detto questo gli strinse la mano. John notò con un certa sorpresa che Urban si stava comportando come se Dorian fosse... _umano_. Okay, ne avevano discusso a lungo, lui e Dorian, ma per John era ancora difficile vederlo in un'ottica puramente umana. La sua gamba era un costante promemoria di quello che Dorian nascondeva sotto la superficie.  
"Piacere mio, agente Urban."  
"Grace mi ha detto che sei affascinante ed aveva ragione!" commentò la donna, e John vide negli occhi del suo collega un certo piacere.  
O forse se l'era immaginato. In quanto all'affascinante sì, non poteva negare che Dorian avesse un bell'aspetto ma non era nulla di anormale.  
"Grace?" chiese, intromettendosi finalmente nella conversazione e passando tra i due, giusto per interrompere quell'irritante e fin troppo duratura stretta di mano.  
"La mia partner." aveva risposto semplicemente Urban, mettendo la mano in tasca; cosa che John approvò con una certa soddisfazione.  
 _Dio, John, smettila._  
"Non sapevo che un MX avesse anche un nome." commentò, recuperando la giacca dalla sedia della sua scrivania.  
"Infatti Grace non è un MX. E' unica, proprio come Dorian."  
"E' un DRN?" chiese quest'ultimo, il viso che si illuminava di curiosità, mentre seguiva i due umani verso l'uscita.  
 _Certo che si illumina, è un fottuto androide_. John non riuscì a reprimere il pensiero mentre apriva la portiera dell'auto.  
"Sì, il mio vecchio era un poliziotto e ha lavorato insieme a Grace finchè non gli hanno sparato in missione, allora lei è stata messa... uhm, _a riposo_ , se così vogliamo dire. Quando il mio MX è impazzito e ha quasi rischiato di uccidermi, ho chiesto al capo di lasciarmi lavorare con il partner di mio padre." 

"Dov'è?" le chiese John, la macchina che sfrecciava lungo la strada affollata; la scena del delitto, che si trovava dall'altra parte della città, era l'ufficio di un noto banchiere. Noto perchè più volte il suo nome era stato collegato a bande criminali, ma non erano mai riusciti ad incastrarlo, ed adesso quel bastardo era morto. John sapeva che il suo banchiere era legato alla banda di criminali che aveva ucciso Phelam, e di cui Anna, la sua ex, faceva parte.  
"Ci aspetta già sul luogo del delitto, le ho detto di non muoversi e non far entrare nessuno."  
e poi lei e Dorian avevano continuato a parlare senza sosta e John, più volte, si era ritrovato sul punto di scaraventare entrambi fuori dall'auto. Non era un tipo che amava troppo chiacchierare, ed era un lato del suo carattere che, dopo il coma e quel dannato ricordo, era andato peggiorando. Dorian aveva dovuto scendere a patti con esso, e poi il loro rapporto aveva cominciato ad andare bene, e John era contento così: guidare tranquillamente verso la destinazione, con la sola compagnia del suo... ehm, partner, in un silenzio confortevole, spezzato solo da qualche battuta scambiata, un po' a caso. Come quando Dorian aveva candidamente ammesso di aver fatto la scansione dei suoi testicoli. Dio, la conversazione più imbarazzante e strana della sua vita.  
Ad un certo punto, John avrebbe voluto urlare " _Androide, off._ "  
Non a Dorian, alla Urban.  
Il primo sembrò leggergli quel pensiero sul viso, perchè si voltò un attimo verso di lui, sorridendo divertito. 

_Bastardo_.

"Grace!" la Urban raggiunse una donna dai corti capelli platino e gli occhi scuri che le sorrise in un modo così naturale che, se John non avesse saputo già che era un androide, avrebbe creduto che fosse umana.  
"Vedo che hai chiamato i rinforzi." aveva commentato, occhieggiando i due uomini che nel frattempo si erano avvicinati, per poi riportare lo sguardo sul viso della detective. John percepì qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui le due interagivano: a partire dagli sguardi affezionati, al loro modo di comunicare...  
"Non può essere" mormorò, scuotendo la testa via da quel pensiero. Sul serio, una cosa era avere un androide come partner nel lavoro, un'altra cosa era averlo nella vita privata.  
"Cosa, John?" gli domandò il suo di partner, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dalle due.  
John lo osservò in silenzio: qualcosa nel suo sguardo sembrava tremare, renderlo ancora più umano di quanto non sembrasse già. La rilassatezza era completamente sparita dai tratti del suo viso, e una leggere malinconia sembrava averne preso il posto. Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia, e puntò lo sguardo sulle due: possibile che Dorian fosse geloso? No, non geloso: invidioso. 

"Venite?" li richiamò la Urban, cominciando a salire le scale insieme a Grace.  
John decise che quello sguardo non gli piaceva.  
"Andiamo." gli ordinò, e quello lo seguì docile, lo sguardo adombrato da quella tristezza che solo un umano avrebbe potuto provare ma che Dorian sembrava possedere.  
L'umore del detective, già scuro, divenne ancor più cupo, mentre un'irritazione che non sapeva né da dove nascesse, né da dove provenisse gli faceva venire voglia di prendere a calci qualcosa. Magari lo stesso Dorian. O la stupida Urban. O se stesso, magari.  
La stanza era spaziosa e candida, quasi asettica, ammobiliata con poche cose: un archivio, una scrivania e un computer che era stato smontato pezzo per pezzo. Il cadavere del vecchio giaceva riverso in una pozza di sangue, sul pavimento bianco, il volto era contratto i un'espressione di terrore indescrivibile.  
John si sedette sui talloni per osservare da vicino l'uomo, mentre Dorian e Grace si occupavano del computer e la Urban rovistava nell'archivio.  
"Non ci sono ferite" constatò perplesso. "Da dove diavolo è uscito tutto questo sangue?"

"Ho già analizzato il campione, detective" rispose Grace, che ancora era alla scrivania alle prese con il computer. "Sembra che il sangue non sia della vittima."  
"E di chi è?" intervenne Dorian.  
"Non ho informazioni sufficienti per identificarne il proprietario, sospetto che sia dell'aggressore."  
"Non ci sono segni di lotta, ne schizzi di sangue che possano indicare una ferita violenta inferta dalla vittima prima di morire."  
"Non credo nemmeno abbia avuto il tempo di fare alcunchè." mormorò John "La scientifica ha già analizzato possibili tracce di veleno?"  
"L'ho fatto io personalmente." fu nuovamente Grace a rispondere "Ho analizzato un campione di sangue della vittima: ho riscontrato un'anomalia impossibile da identificare."  
"Dorian, inviane un campione a Rudy." Kennex ignorò totalmente la risposta di Grace e pretese di non aver notato la strana espressione sul viso della Urban.  
"D'accordo ragazzi, voi finite di analizzare la memoria del computer" disse quest'ultima "io e il detective Kennex cercheremo qualcosa di rilevante al piano di sotto." e con un gesto eloquente indicò le scale.  
"Posso sapere qual'è il tuo problema?" gli chiese, non appena si ritrovarono al piano di sotto. John la guardò perplesso.  
"Di che diavolo stai parlando?"  
"Grace fa il meglio che può, quindi non trattarla come un dannato MX!"  
"Grace _è programmata_ per fare il meglio che può, Urban."  
"Oh, adesso ho capito qual'è il problema. " rise senza allegria, guardandolo torvo "tu vedi solo quello che vuoi, Kennex."  
"Senti, a me non interessa quello che fai nella tua vita privata, ma per l'amor di Dio, è uno stupidissimo androide che finge di sapere quali sono i sentimenti umani! _Non è umana_!"  
"Grazie mille per la notizia, Sherlock." ribatté quella freddamente " Ma sai una cosa? A me non importa un accidente, Kennex, se il suo corpo è fatto di ferro, fango o paglia! Lei mi rende felice, lei _è_ felice! Loro provano sentimenti esattamente come noi, detective, e questo, ai miei occhi, li rende umani tanto quanto me e te. Dio mio, sanno essere più umani di noi, se vogliamo dirla tutta! Ci sono bestie che hanno l'aspetto di un uomo e non ce ne scandalizziamo più di tanto!"

John stava per risponderle che c'era qualcosa di veramente sbagliato in lei, ma si ricordò dello sguardo che Dorian aveva mezz'ora prima, e si rese conto di non poterla contraddire. Il telefono trillò: era Rudy.

 

°*°*

  
  
Al piano di sopra Dorian e Grace stavano analizzando la memoria del computer, con l'intento di recuperare qualcosa di utilizzabile, ma sembrava che gli assassini avessero organizzato tutto per bene, e l'avessero infettato con un virus potente che aveva divorato, letteralmente, qualsiasi dato recuperabile.  
Dorian guardava di sottecchi la sua collega, indeciso se porle la domanda che premeva sulle sue labbra per uscire, o continuare a tacere. Fu la stessa Grace a rompere il silenzio e a decidere per lui.  
"C'è qualcosa che vuoi chiedermi?"  
Si leccò le labbra.  
"Voi due state insieme?"  
"Sì."  
"Com'è possibile?"  
"Lei è felice con me, io lo sono con lei. Sai, ho scoperto che il nostro equivalente di un battito cardiaco è il malfunzionamento del nostro cervello."  
"Non capisco." ammise l'uomo, corrucciandosi.  
"E' difficile da spiegare... quando siamo vicine la mia visuale salta per un momento. E' solo un istante, è come prendere una piccola scossa, ma mi fa sentire viva, come se fossi umana. Completamente umana, intendo. Noi siamo quasi umani, come dice Claire."  
"Quasi umani?"  
Grace sorrise. Un sorriso gentile, comprensivo.  
"Nemmeno io, prima di Claire. Quando suo padre è morto in missione ho accettato come giusta la decisione di spegnermi. Sono rimasta in un magazzino a lungo, prima che venissi riattivata: davanti ai miei occhi c'era la figlia del mio vecchio partner. Le ho detto che non potevo essere il suo partner, visto che avevo permesso a suo padre di essere ferito in missione. Claire mi ha detto che non era arrabbiata con me, e che da sola aveva scelto di avermi accanto. Ero felice, capisci? Così felice che il mio cervello è andato in tilt e si è ripreso solo quando lei ha pronunciato il mio nome."  
Dorian abbassò lo sguardo, pensieroso: si considerava quasi umano – perché era inutile negare che il suo corpo non lo era – e capacissimo di provare sentimenti veri, e non artificiali come credeva John, eppure non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di potersi innamorare. Possibile che i loro creatori li avessero resi più umani di quanto avrebbero mai potuto immaginare?  
"Com'è? Essere innamorati, intendo."  
"E' come andare in corto circuito ed essere sempre in ricarica allo stesso tempo."   
  
 

*°*°

  
Le analisi di Rudy avevano dato risultati positivi: avevano fatto in modo che la vittima ingerisse una speciale pillola contenente un veleno, probabilmente sintetizzato in un laboratorio illegale, che agiva su tutti i principali sistemi del corpo umano. Allo stesso tempo. La vittima aveva solo il tempo di provare un immenso dolore e poi si spegneva. La particolarità di questo tipo di ritrovato era la peculiare capacità di svanire nell'arco di un'ora dal sistema, come se non fosse mai stato utilizzato. Facendo una breve ricerca, Dorian e Grace avevano ristretto il campo a due laboratori, appartenenti a due differenti organizzazioni criminali, che erano già state beccate nella vendita di droghe, alcune delle quali contenevano svariati elementi presenti anche nel veleno.

Così le due coppie si erano separate e si erano dirette ognuna verso uno dei laboratori.  
"E' questo il posto, sei sicuro?"

"Sì."  
Il laboratorio si trovava sotto un negozietto di dolci dall'aria squallida e malandata, con le vetrine incrostate di sporco e piene di piccole crepe. I proprietari erano due vecchi dall'aria arcigna che non batterono ciglio quando John e Dorian fecero il loro ingresso nel locale.  
"In cosa posso esserle utile?" aveva domandato il primo, quello alla cassa, con una fastidiosa voce nasale e rauca.  
"Vorrei compare dei dolci. Dolcetti particolari." aveva risposto john, con un'occhiata abbastanza eloquente. Dorian teneva sotto controllo il battito cardiaco dei due anziani, in cerca di reazioni biologiche che potessero tradirli.  
"John." Dorian agì senza processare alcun pensiero, semplicemente lo tirò via dalla cassa, spingendolo a terra e facendogli da scudo contro i colpi di pistola che i due avevano tirato fuori da sotto il bancone; prese la pistola a sua volta, approfittando del loro attimo di smarrimento, e colpì prima l'uno e poi l'altro. Stordimento.  
Rimase immobile a fissare il pavimento, le spalle così rigide che se fosse stato umano ne avrebbe sentito il dolore di protesta, gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di processare il sentimento che lo stava travolgendo come un'onda. Rabbia? Perché poi? Oh, era preoccupazione. Un'imprecazione, seguita da uno sbuffo pesante gli ricordarono che John era ancora a terra, dietro di lui. Cercò di sciogliere la tensione che gli serrava la mascella mentre si voltava verso l'altro, avvicinandoglisi per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
"Lascia, sto bene" sbottò quello burbero, ma Dorian lo ignorò e riuscì a metterlo in piedi con un solo, fluido movimento.  
"Che diavolo!" protestò il detective, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Dorian scrollò le spalle, poi lo precedette verso le scale che portavano alla parte inferiore dell'edificio.  
  
 

*°*°

 

"Ottimolavoro, agenti." si congratulò Maldonado, una volta che gli assassini furono consegnati alla giustizia. Grace e la Urban si scambiarono un sorriso complice, Dorian si limitò ad annuire, John non mosse un muscolo.

 

*°*°

  
"E' stato divertente lavorare con voi, ragazzi."  
Erano nel parcheggio sottostante la stazione di polizia: il momento di sciogliere il team up e ritornare ognuno per la propria strada.  
"E' stato un piacere anche per noi, agente Urban. Grace." fu Dorian a rispondere per entrambi.  
"Chiamami, Claire." e si strinsero nuovamente la mano, poi lei gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Beh, buona fortuna, colleghi." e, prendendo Grace per mano, si diressero verso la propria auto, mentre Dorian seguiva John verso la loro. Prima di sparire all'interno del veicolo vide le due che si scambiavano un bacio a fior di labbra.

 

*°*°

  
John adorava il silenzio confortevole che spesso si creava fra lui e Dorian: era abituato ad una guida silenziosa, soprattutto la notte che era per lui rilassante oltre ogni dire... ma si era anche abituato alla voce di Dorian, alle sue battute dubbie, al suo modo di chiamarlo "amico". E poi non era da lui essere così silenzioso.

Lo studiò di sottecchi: aveva il viso rivolto verso il finestrino e sembrava assorto dai suoi pensieri.  
"Tutto bene?" la domanda gli uscì dalle labbra senza che avesse davvero pensato di chiederglielo; semplicemente voleva sapere che cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
 _Pensi a lui come ad un umano._  
Forse la Urban aveva ragione. Dorian non era uno stupido MX. Era speciale.

Quest'ultimo si voltò a fissarlo: sembrò soppesare la risposta per qualche attimo.  
"Sì." disse, e poi John notò che i suoi occhi avevano di nuovo quell'espressione melanconica del pomeriggio. Non gli piaceva, non sembrava un'espressione adatta a lui; era, in qualche modo, sbagliata, ecco.  
E no, non perché  fosse un androide, ma perché era...  _Dorian_.  
Tornò a fissare la strada, nuovamente arrabbiato contro qualcosa di non meglio identificato: questa volta decise di prendersela con la sua dannata gamba.  
' _Loro provano sentimenti esattamente come noi, detective, e questo, ai miei occhi, li rende umani tanto quanto me e te.'_  
Parcheggiò di fronte casa, ma non accennò a scendere dall'auto.

"Smettila" sbottò all'improvviso, attirando l'attenzione dell'altro.  
"Non capisco."  
"Smettila di fare quell'espressione come se ti mancasse qualcosa, dannazione!"  
L'espressione di Dorian si indurì leggermente.  
"Ti importa? Alla fine sono solo un androide, no?"  
John si leccò le labbra, lottando con se stesso, contro i propri dubbi, l'odio per la gamba che lo faceva sentire a metà tra un robot e un umano, con l'androide che aveva permesso che succedesse questo a lui e al suo partner, Anna che l'aveva ingannato...

"No."

"No, cosa?"  
"Non sei solo un androide, sei il mio partner e voglio sapere che ti passa per la testa."  
Dorian soppesò le sue parole come se vi stesse cercando una bugia; quando fu convinto che John era sincero, abbandonò la testa contro il sediolino. Sospirò.  
"Sono geloso." puntò gli occhi su di lui "di Grace." aggiunse in tono mesto.  
John non rispose, invitandolo a proseguire.  
"Insomma lei è stata fortunata, John, ha trovato Claire, qualcuno che la accetta anche se non è completamente umana. Sono invidioso di quello che hanno: complicità, felicità... e mi chiedo se mai ci sarà per me qualcosa del genere. Per la maggior parte delle persone io sono una semplice macchina che imita sentimenti e comportamenti ma io so che non è così. Sento la gelosia, la tristezza, la tensione, la preoccupazione come quando prima i due ti hanno sparato contro. Mi chiedo se saprò mai cosa voglia dire stringere la mano di una persona e sentirne il calore, renderla felice, baciarla. Com'è baciare? Non voglio solo i _dati_ , io voglio anche l'esperienza e le sensazioni. Soprattutto queste due. "

John non sapeva che dire: sarebbe stato ipocrita dirgli che avrebbe trovato la sua anima gemella, che sarebbe stato felice come chiunque altro.  
 _Per la maggior parte delle persone io sono una semplice macchina che imita sentimenti e comportamenti._

No, lui sapeva che non era così, che Dorian era diverso. Speciale. Unico. Lui sapeva che era più umano di qualsiasi persona avesse mai incontrato. Si preoccupava per lui, diamine gli aveva combinato un appuntamento dopo aver scannerizzato le sue palle!  
 _Non è l'involucro a renderti ciò che sei._  
Dorian aveva più anima di quanta, chi l'aveva creato, avesse voluto infondergli. Era quasi umano. Come lui. Erano due quasi che si erano trovati per diventare un intero.  
Gli venne quasi da ridere: il suo partner aveva un'anima umana e lui una gamba sintetica.  
Potevano esserci un'accoppiata più incasinata di loro?

Si guardarono a lungo: John leggeva sul volto dell'altro la speranza di trovare una risposta alle sue domande, ma lui non ne aveva, avevo solo altre domande. Le risposte? Mai avute.  
Si sporse verso di lui, il cuore che gli pompava furiosamente nelle orecchie. Era passato davvero tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva baciato qualcuno. La pelle di Dorian era tiepida, sentiva il ronzio della sua parte meccanica, gli ricordava quasi le fusa di un gatto. Lui era allergico ai gatti.  
"John?" e poi aveva intrappolato il suo nome sulle labbra dell'altro. Erano morbide, tiepide come il resto del corpo, ma andavano bene così.  
Il corpo di Dorian si rilassò dopo la prima sorpresa, mentre acquisiva la _sensazione_ delle labbra calde di John. Erano così differenti dalle sue, ma perfette. Imprecò mentalmente per la sua incapacità di sentirne il sapore con la lingua e si limitò solo a godersi la leggera pressione che esse esercitavano sulle proprie.  
Quando John si allontanò di poco, si leccò nervosamente le labbra. Era raro vederlo così confuso. Quasi spaventato.  
"Ehm... va bene?"  
Fu probabilmente quel tono impacciato che mandò il cervello di Dorian in tilt: un meraviglioso corto circuito. Non faceva male, no, lo faceva sentire vivo. Come aveva detto Grace.  
Sorrise.  
"Sì." e si sporse nuovamente verso l'altro.  
 _Quasi umani_. 

  
 

  
  
  
 


End file.
